


Unrequited

by viceversa



Series: One Word [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode 1x12 Fire, F/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Scully discovers some truths about herself when she sees Mulder in the arms of another woman. She has no idea what he's thinking at the exact same time...





	Unrequited

She was smitten. Completely, utterly helpless. Her emotions had gone out the window without her permission, and latched themselves to Mulder before she could even think about it. But that’s just how love works, Scully thought. Melissa had told her as much, years ago, about a boy she’d been seeing in high school. “Love isn’t something you think about, Dana. It leaps out and smacks you across the face, and you never see it coming.”

Melissa was right, and Dana couldn’t be more annoyed. How dare she fall deeply in love with her new partner? God knows when it actually happened, probably just after they met, but realizing it now of all times was inconvenient and rude as hell. Realizing it, only when he’s so blatantly in the arms of another woman, a tall, skinny, brunette with a British accent in a gorgeous dress—well. That was just cruel. 

For all she knew, he’d get back with Phoebe Green. Maybe she’d move to D.C., or, god forbid, Mulder would fight his conspiracies from across the pond in London. She can’t lose him, not now. Not ever. Not when she was so tied to him, against her better judgement. 

Maybe if she just—no. She can’t tell him. It would be too embarrassing, he would probably just laugh and think it was cute or funny. He couldn’t love her back, or even like her. He probably just saw her as a surrogate sister. What’s that word? Oh, yes, unrequited. The most depressing word in the English language.

Scully sighed and straightened her shoulders, heading to break up the lovebirds dancing in front of her. She would stay by his side, fight for their unit. Fight for him. No matter what. 

-

He couldn’t believe that it took Phoebe Green coming over from England to make him realize that he was in love with Scully. 

Working this case with her and Phoebe had been interesting, to say the least, and unbearable at the most. His stomach was in confused knots, half hating and resenting Phoebe but needing to work with her, and half trying to keep himself from blurting out his newfound feelings to Scully, who was strangely distant during this case. 

Was he subconsciously pushing her away so she wouldn’t figure out the truth, a truth he barely knew himself?

God. Probably. The thought of Scully finding out that he was in love with her made him want to run to the nearest cliff and jump off of it. She’d laugh at him, or she’d cry. Or, worse, she’d report him for harassment and leave him forever. 

He probably deserved it. 

And, Jesus, now, dancing so close with Phoebe again, all of his hairs were standing up. The worst déjà vu. He was being held, quite literally, by his past. And all he was thinking of was his future, the future he wanted. The one he’d never get. With Scully. 

It didn’t matter that she didn’t love him, that she probably just thought of him as another brother. As long as she was in his life, he would be okay. 

Just as he was about to pull away, Phoebe tugged him down. It was such a natural move, his body was remembering it with her, holding her, kissing her, and he did so with no resistance. 

Then, he saw Scully.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon on tumblr who requested the prompt! i couldn't make it truly unrequited... i almost wrote it from phoebe's perspective but, ew.   
> follow me @viceversawrites !


End file.
